specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
You Must Act, Part II
You Must Act, Part II is the first episode of season 4 and the 25th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on January 0th, 2018. Plot The episode begins explaining what has happened in the previous episode with scenes of the most important. On a street of Bàrcinon, on planet Teremedó, Mila wakes up on the floor and starts walking to know where she is. She's seeing that the cars are different from the ones on Earth, and the city is also a little different. She asks a woman: "What city is this?", and the woman says that this is Bàrcinon, but now she's in a hurry and has to leave. Mila still doesn't know where she is, and asks another woman: "Where's the police?". The woman asks her why she wants to talk to the police, and if there have been any problems. She notes that the accent of the citizens of this city is different and doesn't understand some words, even so she says: "I want to go to Barcelona, please". The woman says in M2: "¿Vols aná a la Ṭerra? Nw se poṭ, nzsalṭras nw xi pzdem aná pe nzs wán przxibiṭ…", but Mila says: "I'm from Earth, can someone take me?". The woman says: "¿Ṭu eṭs lada Ṭerra? Ya veḣ, ṭens k’aná a Pulá, p’eys sôn lzs ke mane§an akesṭas kosas, junṭ and ľanṭiġa ḞEḞ. Ṭens k’aġaḟá le meṭrz i aná a ľesṭació ke’s diw Pulá. ¿M’enṭens?", and Mila says: "A bit". The woman says: "Mold bê, le meṭrz esṭá ayá. ¡Adèu!". When Mila arrives at the underground, she asks: "Which line goes to the station Pula?", and a man says: "¡Ula! ¿İnṭenṭas aná a Pulá? ¡Las lînias 6, 7, 12, 13 i les SṬK!". And Mila arrives at Pulá… On the ship 07, 0 tells Josep Maria 22 that they're receiving a message from Teremedó. They put it on screen, and Pulá officers say they've found two humans, a girl named Mila and her mother, María Natividad, wanting to return to Barcelona. The officer asks if they can take them to Earth, but 22 says: "The Earth is having problems, some aliens are coming and the planet will be destroyed if we don't do something soon. You've done well having them in Pulá, we'll come to get them and they'll stay with us on board our ship. We're coming now!", and closes the call. 0 tells 22: "Do you have a plan to make the Earth return to normal?" and 22 says: "No, your brother doesn't always have the solution to everything…". When 07 arrives on Teremedó, Mila and her mother are beamed on board, and the 07 returns to Earth. 22 asks Mila: "How did you get to my planet?" and Mila says: "I don't know, I only remember that I was on your ship and suddenly I woke up in a street on your planet. I can only tell you this!". 22 says there have been problems on Earth, the planet is being invaded by aliens and vortices, and they don't know how they can fix it. But at the moment they must hold a meeting in the meeting room. The officers of the 07 begin their meeting, but don't know what they have to do. Suddenly Robert is teleported in the meeting room, and says: "Since you have your shields down, I could come here to talk to you. I think we have a big problem, but I have to tell you that you'll need my help if you want everything to return to normal. That's why I have a plan!". 22 asks what they have to do, and Robert says that they must go back to the past and then create a simulation of the Earth to bring there the aliens who have invaded the Earth and who have opened the fissure between the two planets. 22 asks where they have to create the simulation, and Robert says that they'll create this simulation in a transport sphere of the Mirror Universe, but bigger where all the aliens will fit, and then he'll send them back to their world using an object that he has. The officers of the ship 07 agree, and they'll do so. Robert also says that he can help them with the repair of the ship's energy, and then he'll go back to Earth again. He also says that Andrea, Jordi Alejos García, Yusma and Lola are immunised to the returns to the past, as Yusma has died and Lola doesn't remember anything from when she was İhi, they won't return. 22 says that it's bad news to know that Yusma and Mirror Universe's İhi have died, and Robert leaves. The 07 is once again fully operational, and the officers of the ship are preparing to make the return to the past. But first they talk to Mila, and they ask her if she wants to remember everything or not. Mila says that she has suffered a lot since she has known 22's secret, and for that reason she'd like nothing to have happened. Therefore, she wants to forget everything. 22 understands, beams Mila and her mother down to Earth and prepares the return to the past. On Earth, Mila is surprised because all the streets are full of aliens, and in the sky there are ships flying. People are very scared, and everyone runs and screams. The aliens only walk the streets of all the cities, and in Barcelona the Mossos ďEsquadra police and the Urban Guard try to calm people down. Mila enters with her mother in her apartment, waiting for the officers of the ship 07 to activate the return to the past. But in the apartment, Mila's flatmate isn't there, and there's a vortex which goes to another planet, the planet of the aliens. Mila believes that her flatmate has been absorbed by the vortex, and now she's in an unknown place on the alien planet. Mila goes to her room and stays there. On the 07, 22 says that it's time to activate the return to the past, but the supercomputer doesn't have all the energy needed to do so. That's why they have to restart the supercomputer. They do it, and activate the return to the past to undo all the evil on Earth… After the return to the past, the officers of the 07 have another problem: Carla from Earth doesn't want to collaborate with them, since she thinks that all this is very dangerous, and she wants to inform the police. 22 tells her that the police of the Earth can't do anything against this threat that surpasses the powers of any human. Carla says that she'll explain everything to the police anyway, and Carla of the Federation Starfleet with a syringe injects Retcon to her double, and tells the others that she knows very well that her double will cause problems if they let her return to Earth. She also says that she had prepared this syringe with Retcon before, since she knew what her double thought. 0 says that he understands, and 22 says that the test is over and the result is that Carla from Earth isn't trustworthy. Now what they have to do is teleport Carla from Earth to her house, before her parents notice that their daughter isn't at home. The Federation Starfleet officers make sure Carla from Earth remembers nothing of what has happened with the aliens who have invaded the Earth, and activate the teleporter to take her home. In Carla's house, her parents haven't noticed anything, and she wakes up without remembering anything that has happened before the return to the past. On the 07, the officers of the ship come to the conclusion that they'll need another person to help them as part of the team. The 07 receives a call from Robert, who says he has a 15-kilometre sphere inside a transport sphere which is on a second transport sphere. The transport spheres amplify what is inside a thousand times. Inside this 15-kilometre sphere they plan to put all the aliens who had invaded the Earth. The officers of the 07 prepare this large sphere, and Robert takes an object which will open a fissure between the alien planet and the interior of the sphere, instead of connecting with the Earth. But they must take the sphere to the north pole of the Earth and do it there, which is where this cracking manipulative object works. Robert is beamed to the north pole and 22 and 0 also go but with their virtual forms, to avoid feeling the cold of the north pole. When everyone arrives at the north pole, Robert does his work, enters the sphere, opens the fissure and takes all the aliens inside the sphere. Robert leaves the sphere and says that the work is done, so they can take the sphere into space and leave it travelling aimlessly through deep space, lost. 22 says that this would be like killing them, but Robert says they can't do anything with the aliens, and sooner or later these aliens will be able to return to their planet through fissures. 22 says that they could take the sphere to Teremedó and keep it there, since that way they wouldn't be exposed to the dangers of space. Robert says he agrees and leaves. In Andrea's burrow, Andrea arrives in a transport sphere and sits in a chair, and holds a container in her hand. In this container there's Yusma's severed penis, and Andrea says: "It'll be my trophy". Andrea puts the container with Yusma's penis on a shelf, and goes to the lift to go home. When she reaches her apartment, she finds Melina who is waiting for her, and tells her that she'd like to speak with her. The two return to Andrea's burrow, where Melina tells her that she wants to collaborate with her and form a team. Andrea tells her: "But aren't you working for Jordi Alejos García?", and Melina says yes, but now she wants to work directly for his superior, that's to say, Regent Andrea. Andrea agrees, but says: "Tell me the truth: you like me, right?" and Melina says: "Why do you think this?". Then Andrea begins to approach Melina slowly, says: "Because I'm irresistible…" and kisses her. Melina says: "What will be our mission?" and Andrea says: "Everything I'll tell you or what we'll do in secret, you can't say that to Jordi Alejos García, all right?". Melina just nods her head to say yes, and Andrea shows her an object. Melina asks what's this object, and Andrea says that it's a machine which serves to take control of 22's body. Andrea says: "It'll be a secret that only you'll know…", and she and Melina kiss passionately… In a place in the city of Barcelona of the Mirror Universe, Mila's double is making a speech to the girls who were part of Yusma's army, saying that although Yusma has died, the fight against Regent Andrea hasn't yet finished, therefore they have to continue the mission he had started: to stop Andrea. To achieve this goal, they must talk to the officers of the 07 and form a team, since they can still help them stop Andrea. Mirror Universe's Mila says that she'll speak with 22 and his crew, and the other girls must divide up the work and place themselves in strategic places to fool their enemy, that's to say, Andrea. Meanwhile, in her burrow, Andrea is watching everything and says: "You can't do anything against me, I'll take you and kill you as insects that you are. Fuck you!". Then Melina says: "When will you start your mission to control 22's body?" and Andrea says: "When the time will come. At the moment what I'll do is to monitor all his movements, watch what he does and know always where he is. When the time to control his body will come, all his crew will fall and I'll can say that my revenge will have been a success…". Melina says: "Where's Jordi Alejos García?" and Andrea says: "He isn't important any more…", and the episode ends here. Category:Episodes ca:Heu ďactuar, 2a Part es:Tenéis que actuar, Parte 2 fr:Vous devez agir, Partie 2 gl:Tedes que actuar, Parte 2 it:Dovete agire, parte 2 pt:Tendes de actuar, Parte 2 ro:Trebuie să acţionaţi, parte 2 ru:Вы должны действовать, Часть 2